The inventive concepts relate to an auto-focus image sensor and a digital image processing device including the same.
In a digital image processing device such as a camera, it may be helpful to detect a focus control state of a photographing lens to automatically control a focus of the lens. To achieve this, a conventional digital image processing device includes an additional focus detecting device separate and/or different from an image sensor. In this case, costs of the focus detecting device and/or an additional optical lens may be increased and/or an entire size of the digital image processing device may be increased by the focus detecting device. To solve these problems, an auto-focus image sensor using a method of detecting a phase difference has been developed.